


Strawberries on a warm day

by Ukthxbye



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BAMF River Song, Comedy, Eleventh Doctor Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Farce, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Kissing, Married Life, Old Married Couple, Running, So Married, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: River wanted just one thing. Her last popsicle in the freezer. But she comes home to find it gone and the Doctor there. A madcap adventure starts then.





	Strawberries on a warm day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank to AllBackToFront on tumblr was the look at the piece and again mouse9 for the cheerleading.  
> This was inspired by my husband eating the last popsicle on the house that I wanted. He did go get me ice cream to make up for it :)  
> Its a cute fluffy piece with no angst. I consider that a great accomplishment with these two. Enjoy!

River Song stumbled into her flat, exhausted from running and battling one too many Shadow Kin. It was parch inducing work and she’s still sweating profusely from fighting the fire beings. Her green battle dress clings to her ribs. She closes her vortex manipulator and pulls her hair into a loose ponytail to get the curls off her neck.

 _Being part human doesn’t help this, R_ iver thinks to herself. She had consumed as much water as she could stand already, but she needed something else to help cool her down.

She suddenly remembers, _Bloody hell I have a strawberry margarita popsicle left. Thank God for myself taking care of myself._

 

She walks toward the kitchen, noticing her papers left on the table seem shuffled. She is on a mission though. She’ll come back and see if her husband was rifling through her work after the popsicle is obtained. She pulls the freezer drawer out, and looks to see the box where her greatest desire lies. Pulling out the box she can see it is empty.

 

 _No, ok i know there was one left._ She pushes vegetablesand other items around, looking but it is futile. The popsicle is gone. The chill from the freezer helps her cool her physically, but inside she is getting rather hot again.

 

_I swear to God if that man took my…_

 

 _“_ River!

 

River whips around to see her husband in his eleventh body coming into the room.

 

“Hello honey, you’re home! How about dinner on the moon?” the Doctor says cheerily while swaggering into the kitchen, rubbing his hands. Before he can say anything else, he sees the glare from his wife’s face and drops his grin to a look of panic. River is upon him in flash, though not in the way he hopes or expects. He backs up, but she grab the lapels of his coat keeping him from running away and pushes him against the counter roughly.

 

“Dessert first then?” he half jokes as a flirt but clearly it does not land. River’s face is iced steel and her eyes pure emerald slits of fire burning holes in him. The Doctor gulps and thinks to himself, W _hat did I do now?_

 

River plainly asks, “Stick out your tongue Doctor.”

 

“Odd request wife, what sort of game…” he starts.

 

“Stick. Out. Your. Tongue. Now,” she demands with more emotion.

 

The Doctor sheepishly sticks it out a bit saying, “Ahhh” and River grabs it to examine it as he gags a bit.

 

“It's bright red, wonder why that is?” She asks knowingly, letting his tongue go but stays pressed against him to keep him in place.

 

“Oh,” is all he manages to say.

 

“Yeah, “ she nods, eyes widening.

 

“Look, River you know i love those popsicles too and i was going to replace them,” he starts stammering.

 

“All I wanted was my last popsicle Doctor. Shadow kin are warm work,” she says with anger just under the surface of her voice.

 

“Honey, dear, all I have to do go to the TARDIS and fix this,” he says cautiously trying to wriggle his way out of between her and the counter.

 

She puts her hand on her alpha meson blaster and the other flat on his chest. 

 

“Don’t you dare think you can get in that TARDIS and just undo this I swear to God you even attempt that I will shoot you right here,” She says through her teeth staring him straight in the eyes.

 

“River,” he looks at her warily and down at her lips, “We can fix this. Just let me go.”

 

River presses more into him with her hand, “No, you know what you did was wrong and I..”

 

But before she can get the rest of her words out, he silences her by grabbing her face and landing a kiss, rough enough to make her move back. That is all he needs to get away. He puts his hand up to her chest, and pushes her back toward the other counter, and runs toward the sitting room.

 

She is on his heels, but knows by the sound she is hearing the TARDIS was on ready. He is in his box and already leaving.

 

She screams in frustration over the whooshing sound,snaps open her vortex manipulator, dials in and is gone in a flash of light.

 

The TARDIS lands in her flat the day before. He knows he just has moments before she’ll suss out where he went.

 

He runs to the freezer sliding on tile and yanks the drawer open, searching. Blessedly the one popsicle is there. He sighs with relief as he goes to grab it, but he is stopped by a smack to his back.

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” he hears yelled in his ear and he spins around.

 

A day earlier River dressed in pjs is glaring at him.

“River, this is not what it looks like, I am…” the Doctor starts but is stopped by her shouting again.

 

“You are stealing my food again!” she sneers.

 

“River, it’s not like the other…” he stammers

 

“I catch you all the time rifling through my food! Please stay out unless you ask! This is my flat!” she continues to scowl at him.

 

He backs slowly away and out the kitchen. _If I don’t leave now, River will be here soon. Other River, potential paradox River._

 

“Sorry, River! Never again! I promise!” he yells as he runs to and into the TARDIS.

“Where are you going? I am not done!” she screams as she runs toward him, but the TARDIS is again gone enough before she reaches him and he is safe .

 

“Ok, that’s not gonna work. Figure this out,” he says to himself out loud, running around the console.

 

The TARDIS lands suddenly and he looks at the monitor to see where he landed.

 

“Ah I see Old girl, trying to help me out?” he tells the TARDIS with a smile.

 

The Doctor fishes some cash out of a drawer, and strides out to the Tesco store before him. He grabs a cart and puts all her favorites in it. Biscuits, ice cream, good cheese, french baguettes, everything she loves. He even grabs a random bottle of red wine though he gags a bit at the thought. And of course, several boxes of her strawberry margarita popsicles. After a bit of arguing and sonicing with the self-checkout machine, he carries his heavy haul back to the TARDIS.

He just gets around the console and puts all the items down near the back stairs when he is blinded temporarily by the flash of River vortexing in.

 

“River, what have I said about using that in here!” he shouts. He opens his eyes and sees it is the River he left very angry the first time, nothing has changed and she is charging at him.

 

“Ah wait River no what are you going to do,” he spits out quickly while running around the opposite side of the console.

 

“I told you at the flat what I was going to do, “ she says breathlessly as she chases him. They go round the console a couple times, switching directions once as the Doctor dodges her.

 

“Bloody hell, River! Stop for one minute! And looks at the stairs!” he yells desperately across the console at her.

 

She turns slowly with a look of suspicion on her face, sees the Tesco bags, and walks to examine his work. They are filled with all sorts of yummy things. Wine, bread, and good cheese. He really did go shopping for her. Most importantly though is a bag with her popsicles. She looks back at him, her face finally falling to exasperation instead of anger.

 

“I hate you,” she says.

 

“No, you don’t,” he says with a risked smirk.

 

It pays off because she is giving him that smile he has missed. She thinks to herself that he is lucky she was slow to the draw tonight.

 

She grabs a box of popsicles, opens it, taking one out and rips its package in one tear. Biting into the bright red ice,she finally feels that cold sensation slide down her throat that she needed. She closes her eyes to savor it, not seeing him getting so close to her that he is almost touching her.

The Doctor leans in between her bites of popsicle and gently presses his lips to hers. She tastes like time itself, cold limes, and strawberries on a warm day. She answers his kiss deepening it and breaks it with a smile.

 

“I know what you are trying to do, Doctor, “ she whispers.

 

“Oh, what is that?” he says huskily.

 

“That kiss is the only taste you are getting of this popsicle. You owe me, “ she smirks.

 

“Really?” he says with grin, looking at her lips.

 

He then glances at the popsicle held near her face, move in again like he is going for a kiss, but instead takes a big bite out of it and darts off down the stairs.

 

“DOCTOR! I HATE YOU!” she yells running off to chase him into the depths of the TARDIS.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
